This invention relates in general to fittings for surface mounted raceways and deals more particularly with an improved dual purpose fitting for a surface raceway system.
Surface raceway systems for mounting on walls and/or ceilings to route, contain and protect wires and cables are well known in the art. The manufacturer of such a raceway system must provide a variety of fittings, including elbows and tees, to accommodate the requirements imposed by different room shapes and service access problems. In addition to the fittings specified for a given raceway system, the installation contractor must also maintain a relatively large inventory of various extra fittings at the job site to overcome unanticipated problems which inevitably occur during system installation in bringing service from one location to another. The lack of an appropriate fitting required to solve an unanticipated cable routing problem can result in expensive downtime.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a versatile dual purpose raceway fitting which may serve as either a flat elbow or a one direction tee and which may be mounted in any one of a plurality of possible requirements. A further aim of the invention is to provide a dual purpose fitting which may be used to route, contain and protect power cable, telecommunication cable or fiber optic cable.